UNA HERMOSA Y EXCITANTE NOCHE
by Lycoris Black
Summary: Aun apesar de que sus amigos, sus familias y en general la sociedad mágica estaba en contra de su relación, eso a ellos nunca les importo, cualquier lugar y cualquier momento era el indicado para demostrarse su amor…Lemmon


**UNA HERMOSA NOCHE**

Había anochecido ya, y ni siquiera se habían percatado de ello. La luz del sol fue muriendo lentamente en el horizonte dando paso al oscuro manto de la noche salpicada de estrellas; el mar se mecía tranquilo, siendo un murmullo apenas audible cuyo vaivén acompasaba la música de fondo. En la mansión, y parte de la terraza, la gente bailaba al ritmo de la orquesta apenas iluminados por la tenue luz de unas velas. Dentro de la concurrencia se allaba la crema y nata de la socedad magica celebrando el aniversario de bodas de los Malfoy; despues de muchas ahbaldurias habian conseguido salir mas o menos limpios de los delitos que se les imputaban.

Dentro de las parejas que bailaban alegremente se encontraba una en particularque era l comidilla de la gente, pero no importaba, cuando Draco y Hermione estaban juntos, nada importaba. La gente, la música, el mundo. No había más universo para ella que sus ojos ni más música para él que el de su dulce voz cantándole al oído.

Aquella noche lucia especialmente hermosa, cubierta con un sencillo vestido negro que no hacia mas que probar su resistencia. Para él, el mejor atuendo que ella podía usar era el de su desnudez, su tersa piel tan solo envuelta en su aroma a vainilla, el mismo que en ese momento lo recorría por completo instándolo a pecar. Se veía realmente provocativa; bailaba entre sus brazos sin dejarlo de observar de manera insinuante; él le gustaba, independientemente de lo que su corazón pudiera llegar a sentir… deseaba a aquel hombre con cada fibra de su ser.

- Sabes princesa… hoy luces verdaderamente hermosa.

- ¿De verdad te lo parezco?- pregunto sonriendo de forma inocente

- Por supuesto, ese vestido te hace ver muy sexy, cosita y no sabes lo que estas provocando en mi- contesto él cerca de su oído mientras respiraba agitado producto de su creciente excitación. Su cuerpo se mecía insinuante muy pegado al de él provocándolo a cada instante, sintiendo como su miembro crecía cada vez mas con cada roce de su pelvis, mientras mordisqueaba juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Vamos al baño de arriba – le susurro sensualmente al oído. Draco nuca espero que ella se comportara de esa forma en aquella reunión; por lo regular era demasiado seria y reservada, pero la conocía… La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que debajo de esa carita angelical e inocente, se encontraba la mujer mas sensual y ardiente que hubiera conocido en toda su vida. En la intimidad ella se transformaba completamente para él. Se volvía atrevida y voluptuosa, intrépida y salvaje…nadie podría jamás imaginar tal cosa en su diario vivir, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, ser el único que podía disfrutarla plenamente, sin reservas, por que solo con él, ella se perdía en el remolino de la pasión - yo subo primero y después tú – le susurro al oído. Ella se dirigió al baño sin decir ni una palabra más y él la siguió antes de que ella desapareciera por la escalera. Podía oler el aroma que expedía su cuerpo a kilómetros, èl y solo el conocía ese brillo travieso que expedían sus ojos cuando ella se encontraba presa de la excitación. No eran necesarias palabras, ni frases, se conocían…simplemente se conocían, a tal grado que cada uno sabia perfectamente distinguir esos pequeños signos imperceptibles para los demás pero tan notorios para ellos.

Llegaron arriba y entraron rápidamente al baño. Él la puso de espaldas a la puerta mientras la besaba apasionadamente ya sin poder contenerse un instante mas. Su lengua jugaba con la de ella para después huir recorriendo toda su boca. Sus manos iban bajando lentamente los finos tirantes del vestido hasta hacerlo caer excitantemente sobre sus caderas, dejando desnudos los pequeños senos de Hermione. Eran firmas y suabes como un par de duraznos que el contemplo por solo un instante volviendola a besar apasionadamente, descendió a su cuello besándolo y dando pequeños mordiscos que arrancaban excitantes gemidos de la joven. Entre tanto, ella iba soltando botón a botón la fina camisa de seda que Draco vestía pera luego deslizarla por los fuertes hombros sintiendo su firme musculatura. Draco seguía descendiendo por la piel de la chica hasta llegar a esos senos que lo volvieron loco de deseo en cuanto los sintio. Tomo uno rozándolo apenas con los labios bordeando el sonrosado pezón. Fue hasta que lo vio muy erecto que le dio un ligero mordisco mientras masajeaba el otro provocando que la chica emitiese un gemido el cual hubiera podido ser oído por todos los invitados en el salón si la música no hubiera estado tan fuerte.

Siguió descendiendo hasta el vientre succionándolo ligeramente, despojándola del estorboso vestido dejándola solo con la pequeña tanga, bajando hasta la cinturilla de la prenda tomándola entre los dientes hasta sacársela. Hermione se encontraba excitadísima, ese hombre era fuego, eso no había duda. El tubio contemplo embelesado el perfecto y hermoso cuerpo de su novia totalmente desnudo. Draco sintió sus venas hervir de deseo y se abalanzó contra la chica hundiendo la lengua dentro de su boca mientras ella soltaba el cinturón para abrir el pantalón que aun vestía liberando la erección que pugnaba por salir tomándola inmediatamente para acariciarla a un ritmo que al joven le pareció enloquecedor.

Dejos sus labios recorriendo con su lengua un sinuoso camino de saliva desde su cuello hasta su pecho. Se deleito con el sabor su piel y con la fragancia que Draco emanaba y que para ella era afrodisíaco puro, enervando su excitación hasta el límite. Chupo y mordisqueo esas tetillas totalmente erectas arrancándole gemidos cada vez mas intensos mientras su mano subía y bajaba cada vez mas rápido acariciando la totalidad de su miembro. Él se encontraba inmerso en un remolino de placer obligándola a levantarle para apoderarse del hermoso pezón que pedía a gritos ser mordido. Ahora era el turno de Draco de callar sus gemidos en los senos de Hermione.

Ella lo fue empujando hasta llevarlo a un pequeño mueble donde se guardaban las toallas obligadlo asentarse. Él la conocía demasiado bien…por supuesto que así era… sabia a la perfección lo que ella tramaba con solo ver ese brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su cara. Y no se equivoco…hincándose en medio de sus piernas tomando su enorme miembro entre la mano lo introdujo totalmente en su boca haciendo que el chico casi se corriera producto de la intensa sensación. Ella sabia que él no soportaría mas así que disminuyo la intensidad, dedicándose a mordisquear la enorme cabeza de aquel miembro que palpitaba entre sus manos.

Draco se encontraba totalmente ido…solo se dejaba llevar por aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir tantas sensaciones tan inimaginables. Había conocido infinidad de mujeres e infinidad de cuerpos en los que había logrado apagar un poco el fuego que sentía por dentro; pero era curioso que ella y solo ella pudiera hacer que el volcán que dormía en su interior y el cual ninguna se había ni siquiera acercado a descubrir…no solo emergiera sin no que hiciera erupción llenándolo de un infinito placer. Hermione , a pesar de su inexperiencia, sabía conducirlo por el camino del goce, de la delicia, del éxtasis; con cada uno de sus roces, de sus miradas insinuantes, de sus caricias. La chica recorría su miembro de arriba a bajo con la punta de su lengua para después introducirlo violentamente en el interior de su boca provocando que Draco se convulsionara. En un arrebato, la tomo por el pelo obligándola a intensificar a un mas la penetración dentro de su garganta hasta casi ahogarla.

Ya no podía mas y lo sabia, esa mujer lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, sentía su orgasmo próximo, incluso podía sentir como el torrente de leche que pugnaba por salir recorría presurosa los conductos dentro de su cuerpo. Ella lo advirtió y seso con aquella tortura. Levantándose lentamente pero sin soltar a su presa, se dirigió a sus labios besándolo intensamente acomodándose sin que el se percatara sentándose a horcajadas sobre Draco, penetrándose enteramente arrancándoles a ambos un grito de placer.

Hermione comenzó a subir y bajar arqueando la espalda dándole a Draco mayor libertad para seguir saboreando aquellos senos mientras sus manos acariciaban el perfecto trasero. Ella regulaba el ritmo de las embestidas, a veces con mayor velocidad y a veces muy lentamente aumentando así el placer que ambos sentían en ese momento. Draco tomando ahora la iniciativa, sujetó su trasero y se levanto llevándola contra la puerta, mientras la chica rodeaba su cuerpo con las piernas permitiendo que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaba la velocidad entrando y saliendo de forma rápida y violenta haciendo que una jadeante Hermione no dejase de gemir y gritar como una loca sintiéndose morir con cada arremetida.

Podía sentir como él la invadía totalmente, podía sentir como aquel enorme miembro golpeaba dentro de sus profundidades produciéndole una mezcla de dolor y placer, sintiéndose totalmente llena dentro de sus entrañas lo que incrementando su placer hasta niveles inimaginables. El palpitar en su vientre comenzaba a aumentar furiosamente y cada roce del miembro de Draco lo sentía multiplicado millones de veces acercándola violentamente a una inminente explosión de placer. Hermione sintió como su novio se hundía en ella poderosamente, percibiendo como un tibio líquido se derramaba en su interior lo que indicaba que ambos habían llegado hasta el clímax. El grito que el intenso éxtasis les arranco solo fue apagado por el fundir de sus labios que en ese momento se buscaron furiosos y sedientos, mientras que sus cuerpos experimentaban el mayor de los placeres fundidos el uno dentro del otro, uniéndolos no solo de forma física sino espiritual ya que ellos se amaban, por sobre todas las cosas, los conflictos de distancia, los malos comentarios, las intrigas, las calumnias…ellos se amaban y pertenecían el uno al otro…en cuerpo y alma…ellos se pertenecían.

Se quedaron un momento así, quietos regulando su agitada respiración, sus pechos aun pegados y sudorosos podían percibir los fuertes latidos del corazón del otro. Sintiéndose plenos, exhaustos y felices aun entrelazados.

- Te amo… ¿lo sabes? – le dijo él en forma entrecortada – se que te han dicho miles de cosas de mi…- le dijo mirándola intensamente, aun podía sentir el cuerpo sudoroso de su novia sobre el suyo, el roce de sus pezones aun erectos sobre su pecho, el vaivén se su respiración agitada, mientras que de su pelvis escurría un intenso arroyo de jugos que emanaban de su sexo. Ella era suya,…suya únicamente y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, por nada ni por nadie, por que solo ella y en ella podía apagar el intenso fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Solo ella podía exorcizar los demonios que lo invadían llenándolo de paz y amor. Simplemente le importaba un comino la opinión de la gente, las habladurías y las intrigas…aquella mujer que yacía entre sus brazos era suya y lo seria por siempre.

-….Si Draco….lo se…. –contesto ella apoderándose de sus labios impidiéndole seguir hablando.


End file.
